


Marty McFly’s Mental Breakdown

by Starshipranger258



Category: BTTF, Back to the Future, marty mcfly - Fandom
Genre: Give Marty McFly a hug please, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Marty has some built up feelings about time traveling.
Relationships: George/Lorraine
Kudos: 58





	Marty McFly’s Mental Breakdown

Marty was trying his best, he really was. But it was hard. For starters, all of the memories coming back were giving him the worst headaches he had ever felt. Then there was the fact that he was practically living in an entirely different world. Or at least, it felt entirely different. Somethings were the same, but for the most part, he was on his own. 

"Hey Marty! Wanna go to Mark's house after school? Like the old days?" Someone who he recognized as an acquaintance asked. 

"Might have to take a raincheck on that one," Marty said, patting the boy's shoulder. Marty couldn't remember ever knowing a Mark. Much less going over to his house. Marty attempted you shake this off, before walking to his next class without any incidents. It had been nearly a month since he had gotten back. Why couldn't he get used to this new normal? He got home, and without greeting his parents, ran up to his bedroom. That was his favorite place, because nothing had changed. He picked up his guitar and put some headphones in, drowning out the sounds of a world he didn't recognize.

Another week passed, and all Marty wanted to do was go back home. Yes, this was his house, but it didn't feel like home. It wasn't perfect. Hell, it was as far from it as you could be. But he missed it. He missed his mom burning dinner, and his dad getting pushed around by Biff, and being called a slacker. Because in the end, Marty was familiar with all of those things. Now, his mom was the perfect cook. Biff had not power over his dad. And suddenly, Marty McFly was the star student of Hill Valley. 

"Have either of you seen my watch?" Marty asked his parents as he looked around. He moved the couch cushions and looked under the coffee table, but he still couldn't find it. 

"I don't think so honey. Which watch?" Lorraine asked him. Marty shook his hand in the air slightly. 

"My calculator watch. The one you guys got me for my fifteenth birthday," Marty said, still looking. George and Lorraine looked at each other.

"Marty, we didn't get you a calculator watch for your fifteenth birthday," George said. Marty stared at them, and backed into the wall, setting his hands in his hair. This was a mild inconvenience sure, but to Marty, it was the absolute final straw. 

"Yes you did!" He yelled at them, and they were both taken aback. He scrunched his hands tightly in his hair and hit his head against the wall behind him, making a loud sound that must have hurt. "Yes you did! You bought me a calculator watch because I wanted it so I could help Doc! You didn't wrap it you just put it in a bag and handed it to me." He said, sinking to the floor. 

"Marty, dear-," Lorraine started as they walked towards him. Marty closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm down. Instead, a loud sob escaped, and he brought one of his hands from his hair to his mouth. His parents sat on either side of him, obviously concerned. He continued to cry, and they tried to comfort him. Just when it seemed like it was getting better, he would say something inaudible and begin to cry harder. 

"Marty listen to me. Count to ten with me," George said. "One-two."

"Three," Marty whispered, facing the ceiling with his eyes shut tightly. They finished and Marty tried to breathe regularly, but still letting out some hiccups. 

"Marty what's going on?" Lorraine asked with care in her voice. Marty set his head in his hand. 

"I can't do this anymore," he replied. 

"Do what anymore?" George asked. Marty just looked at them, eyes red and puffy from his tears.

"My god! Have neither of you realized anything in the past month!" He yelled angrily, but regretted it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." 

"It's fine... but we're worried about you," Lorraine said. 

"We have noticed that you've been a little... anxious lately," George continued, and Lorraine nodded. Marty straightened his legs out in front of himself. 

"If I could explain it, I would," Marty said. George and Lorraine looked at each other.

"You know, Marty. I'm not sure we ever told you the story of a very good friend of ours," George said. "Calvin Klein." 

Marty nearly choked hearing the name. "What?" Marty asked in a panicky voice. 

"When your father and I were in high school, there was this boy named Calvin Klein. He was remarkable," Lorraine said. 

"And he's the reason your mother and I got together in the first place," George said. "But one day, he was gone." 

"It was almost as if he had disappeared," Lorraine said. Marty looked between the two in an almost comical manner. 

"What Umm. What do you mean by that, exactly?" Marty tried to cover up. The two shook their heads.

"You can give it up now Marty. We know," George said. 

"Know what?" His son asked, innerly freaking out.

“We figured it out when you turned thirteen,” Lorraine said. 

“You’ve seemed different these last few weeks. We just figured that we should let it play out,” George said. Marty stared at the two in shock. 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“Why would we be mad?” Lorraine asked. 

“In the... other timeline?” Marty started. “You guys are two completely different people. So are Linda and Dave.”

“The previous timeline?” George asked. Marty nodded, before explaining to his father the differences and similarities of the timelines. 

“How long were you time traveling?” Lorraine asked. Marty thought about it.

“I think it was only three weeks but I have no clue,” Marty replied. The adults widened their eyes.

“You were gone for three weeks!” Lorraine said. Marty nodded. 

“Where’s Doc Brown now? Haven’t seen him around in a while,” George said.

“With his family,” Marty said nonchalantly. 

“Huh?” Lorraine asked, thinking that she hadn’t heard him correctly. Marty explained that one as well.

“Do you feel better now?” George asked. Marty nodded.

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “Thanks for listening.” 

“That’s what we’re here for,” George said. 

“If there’s ever anything you need to make yourself feel more comfortable, just let us know,” Lorraine said, kissing his temple and standing up. George got up next, leaving Marty to sit on the living floor against the wall with his thoughts.


End file.
